


Merrily we fall out of line

by Laslus



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Chel get their shit together, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm just... so much trash, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyship Week, Prompt Fic, Stargazing, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine all members of your polyship stargazing together and excitedly pointing out constellations [bonus round: one person points out a REALLY BRIGHT STAR and someone else quietly informs them that is actually a firefly]” </p><p>Or: Miguel is a little jealous and Chel fixes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrily we fall out of line

It’s not like it hadn’t happened before – for Tulio or Miguel to be head over heels for someone they met over a job. It was usually a fling that would end as soon as they had to ran away and it caused nothing more than a couple of arguments. And it wasn’t like Miguel was _jealous_ , he had no right to be jealous. Chel wasn’t Tulio’s best friend, she was something else.

No, fuck that, he had _every right_ to be jealous, because just a week ago Tulio was willing to leave him alone and get the quickest boat to Spain with _her_ by his side. And now there they were, the three of them hiding from the rain in a hot night in the middle of the New Lands, with him third-wheeling once again as the lovebirds coddled by the fire.

When they weren’t being so _romantic_ with each other, it was easier. When Chel was just sarcastic and bright, when she fitted right in their gang. Miguel and Tulio. Tulio and Miguel. Miguel, Tulio and Chel. It was easier, but It wasn’t, because as soon as they did something as soft as glance each other at the right way, he was so _screwed_.

The first feeling was easier to grasp. He knew he loved Tulio, even after El Dorado (especially after El Dorado). The urge to pull him for a kiss wasn’t a new one (and it wasn’t like they hadn’t done it a couple of times, mostly after jobs when they drunk a little too much). Miguel was used to see Tulio have his flings, but at the end of the they it used to be just them (even if they never talked about the kisses and moans).

But the second feeling? That was harder, and it was all on Chel. Because before El Dorado was _easy_ : Whenever Tulio looked with star on his eyes at someone, Miguel used to wish it was him he was staring at. But Chel was light and warm and when they did some much as touch, he would find himself wondering which place he would rather take.

So now they were, with Tulio and Chel attached by the hip in front of him, laughing over something he didn’t pay attention to, and all Miguel wished was to be the one either of them were touching.

“Are you feeling good, Miguel?” asked Tulio, worried

Miguel shook his head “Yeah, I’m just a little tired, I think I’m going to call it a night.”

He walked a little further towards the cave, using him shirt as a pillow and laying with his back facing the couple.

“What’s up with him?” Asked Tulio under his breath

Chel laughed, shaking her head “He’s probably mad I stole his place next to you in bed.”

Tulio automatically blushed, and the sly smile on her lips was enough for him to understand she had all intentions to strike that nerve.

“What? What are you talking… Miguel and I never… I’m not… We’d _never_ …”

She laughed freely, shushing him up with a kiss. “I’m guessing you never talked about it.”

He opened his mouth to deny it again, but her raised eyebrows were enough to make him change his mind. “There was never an _it_ to talk about. No, I mean it. We… we kissed a few times, slept together a few others, but it was _nothing_.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” She pressed.

He sighed “You know this conversation is very improper”

“I’m not a very proper lady. And you, sir, are a very improper man. A thief who runs around conning people and shagging his partner? A _male_ one, even.”

“You’re making it sound like we are some sort of thieves caught up in our romantic affairs.”

“Aren’t you?”

“ _We_ are together” he said, stressing the we as he pulled her closer by the waist

She rolled her eyes “Oh, please, this isn’t jealousy, I like him too, you know?”

“What are you trying to say?”

She rolled his eyes again. For someone as bright at Tulio, he could be quite dull. “Nothing. You will see.”

He wanted not to worry – was he was training himself to worry a little _less,_ otherwise being stuck at a rain-forest halfway across the globe would’ve driven him insane. Her eyes, however, had the same glow he recognized in himself when he came with a plan.

“No. No, no, no. Whatever you’re thinking…”

“Relax, Tulio, I have it under control.”

“There’s nothing to have control under. We…”

She crooked her head, letting her hair fall to one side, exposing her neck and positioning herself closer to him “Uhum?”

“You’re an evil, evil woman” he sighed, eyes failing to look away

“I know.”

 

The next day was like waiting a bomb to explode, only for nothing to happen. Miguel woke up unaware of last night talk and they all followed the trail to wherever they were trying to get.  Night came quite fast, open sky like it only happened after a thunderstorm. There was no sky like that in the whole of Spain. Not even France could match the bright light of having the _milky-way_ right above your head.

“ _C’mon_ , we are not staying inside, look at this!” said Miguel excited, pulling Tulio by the hand.

“It’s _night_.”

“Oh, you’re not scared of the dark, are you _Tuliosito?_ ” He laughed “Chel wants to come.”

She looked amused “I mean, it’s not news for me, but it _does_ look very pretty outside.”

“ _See_? C’mon Tulio!” And, just to finish it with a cherry on top, his eyes widened and he crooked his head just a little.

Tulio growled, getting on his feet, and Miguel cheered, practically skipping outside and throwing himself on the mossed floor. Chel laid by his side, but Tulio took his time before he closed the small circle of heads, as if to show his dissatisfaction.

“It’s like we have the universe at our feet.” Whispered Miguel

“You, my friend, have a god complex” laughed Tulio, thought his eyes were glowing under the star as well.

“You wanna know what’s funny?” Asked Chel, and they both hummed. She raised her right arm pointing at the sky, her left one left inches away from Miguel’s. “Those stars over there? That’s the Jaguar. It will be apparent for the next four hundred years, but those? On the left? Those are the gods you two were trying to impersonate. They appear every year, but only stay for a few weeks. They are too close to the horizon.”

“And what’s that one?” asked Miguel excited, raising the left hand, so the right one would still lay next to hers “It looks so close!”

She cracked up, bending her legs towards her stomach “Miguel, that’s a firefly.”

Both men laughed along Miguel turning his face a little to hide it on Tulio’s neck, but his finger intertwined with hers.

“You’re a lost cause” whispered Tulio, traces of the laughter on his voice

“Do you have any name for those stars there?” asked Miguel, trying to change the subject

“Which ones?”

He lifted their intertwined fingers, using her hand to point close to the god’s constellation. She crooked her head a little, trying not to think at Tulio staring at their hands. “I don’t think so; it doesn’t look like anything.”

“Of course it does! It looks like a woman!”

“Miguel, where are you…”

“It’s very obviously the gorgeous woman who guides the gods around the mortal world. It’s called… Chellesta”

He half expected a giggle, a dismissive laugh over his stupid pun, but instead he is meet with a soft silence. He turns his head just a little to look at her, not sure what to expect, only to find she half sitting, hair falling to one side of her face. She had the greatest smile on her lips and her eyes bigger then the milky-way above them. He smiled back automatically, because there is no way she can look at him like that without making him feel warm inside.

So she does what he has no guts to do. She kisses him, full on the mouth, one hand on one side of his face and the other still holding his. He kissed back before he could think about it – Miguel had always been the act first, ask question latter kind of guy, but even him can figure out he should stop kissing his best friend’s girl, especially when he is right by his side.

So he pushes her away, and it’s harder than it is jumping on the boat to leave el dorado behind. He turns to Tulio, sitting still, and he is pretty sure he has panic painted on his face. Tulio, on the other hand, is looking a little _amused_ , if anything, at Chel, sitting as well.

“So _that’s_ what you meant yesterday.” He said at her

She chuckled “I told you I had it under control.”

“I don’t think that’s called control at all. You chose the moment just because he was being cheesy.”

“It was _lovely_ , at least one of you can romance a girl.” She bite back, Miguel looking back and forth to the couple, confusion growing on his face

“Are you telling me I… Ok we’re _so_ talking about this latter. But you could’ve told me your plan.”

“Yes, but you would’ve panicked and we would’ve never moved.”

“You can know that.”

“Of course I can, you’ve know each other for _years_ and you barely made a move.”

“Can someone please explain what’s happening?” asked Miguel

Tulio sighed, pulling Miguel by the shirt and kissing him. It was familiar. It was always familiar, to fit in each other’s curves and to fell his lips on his. It was familiar to feel his hand on his face, but the thrill was still there, turning his stomach.

“What…” Started Miguel

“This isn’t… this isn’t a one-time thing, ok?” whispered Tulio, avoiding Miguel’s eyes

“What?”

“You heard me.” He mumbled, turning his face

Miguel pulled back just enough so he could look Tulio better, a knowing smile creeping on his face “Are you _blushing_?”

“No.” he answered all too quickly, felling his face getting redder. Behind Miguel, Chel giggled “Oh, I already regret it. No. Forget I said anything.”

And he tried to pull back, but Miguel kept him in place, turning his face so they could look at each other “I’d like for this not to be a one-time thing.” He whispered, unable to keep down his smile before he crooked his head just a little.

Tulio met him half-way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm 100% trash and I wrote a poly fanfic for a kids movie, what is my life.
> 
> Well, prompt from polyshipprompts.tumblr.com It's polyship week! This was for day one (Fluff), you can read it on my tumblr, here las-lus.tumblr.com/post/149300185819/polyship-week-day-1-fluff
> 
> Title from I wouldn't Mind - He is We, because I suck at titles.
> 
> Don't forget to kudo and comment <3 thank you


End file.
